User talk:Peeweeyay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to Fly page. See for information on how to edit wiki pages. If you need help with anything, click [[User talk:Maxwell the scribblenaut|'here']] and ask a question. Redirects and etc. I have seen all of the edits you have been doing and they have help ALOT. We gained around 60 pages yesterday, so I thank you. I have two tips, both to help you. *When a page has a synonym and there are links on another page, you don't need to change the links, just add a page with that title, go to source (It's up there in the right top corner), click "more +" on the right of the editting bar, and click #REDIRECT [[]]. If you put the normal page #REDIRECT here, whenever someone goes to that page it will automatically redirect them to the main page for that object. So, if Bread is you main page and Loaf is a synonym, you would create a page titles 'Loaf' and all it would contain is #REDIRECT Bread. *Any big questions you have, such as Remix Levels, just post them to Psy's wall, found here. He is the main admin and makes the large decisions. If you need help with editting, let me know on my talk. :) -Joshduman 15:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, from what I know, about 80% of the levels are recycled from the first 2 games, and only about 10 or so are new. If the level is from a previous game, just mention it on that level's page. Here are all the new levels (the ones that pages could be made for) *Level 1-8 *Level 2-4 *Level 2-8 *Level 3-5 *Level 3-8 *Level 4-8 *Level 5-8 There are probably some more, but these are the ones I am sure of. User:Psychicken17/Signature 17:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, like the advanced mode template, I'll make a template for the repeats. I'll message you about it when it's done. User:Psychicken17/Signature 18:09, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Remix Template The template is done! To put it in, go to source mode and type in { { Remix } } where you want it to be (Take out the spaces between the braces and letters). That or just use "add other templates", and it's called Remix. User:Psychicken17/Signature 18:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Peeweeyay! (thats a mouthfull to say :/) You've been making some pretty good article out there! so Good job :D Did you create the Fatality page? I'm just curious. There's a category similar to it called Category:Apocalypse Items. Contact me if you need any help with templates or uploading images, — CandD (talk) 18:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearifying that! It's not exactly the same thing, but they're similar. Which could possibly lead to a un-neccessary article if deemed so by an admin. Happy editing, I'm number one at being number two!!!!— CandD (talk) 18:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) List of Words You don't need to edit the list of words to change where the object directs to. If it is a synonym (like Humuhumu), just make a redirect page that directs it to the main page. Thanks! User:Psychicken17/Signature 16:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you all know I am going to an ornithology camp and then to west virginia. I will be on as much as I can, but i probably wont be on till tuesday Hey there Silviu! 18:16, December 12, 2018 (UTC)